


Devil is in the Details

by dragonydreams



Series: Unfamiliar Dreams [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: Two important shopping trips in preparation for Sara and Leonard's wedding. This fits in myUnfamiliar Dreamsseries.





	Devil is in the Details

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Berlanti Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: This was written for the @ficcingcaptaincanary prompt: Shopping

"I don't understand why we're doing this," Leonard complained as he trailed behind Sara down the wide aisle of the home furnishings store.

Sara looked down at the list in her hand as she paused before a shelf of items and lifted one up, tipping it over to look at the bottom before replacing it and moving on to the next shelf.

"Because it's tradition," Sara reminded him in a voice that conveyed how tired she was of having this conversation.

"We're not exactly traditional," Leonard huffed. Moving around Sara so that he was facing her, and blocking her progress down the aisle at the same time, he pointed out, "We don't actually need any of this stuff. We're already living together."

Sara stopped in front of yet another set of dishes and held the scanner up to Leonard's face, brandishing it like one of her knives. 

"Look, I don't like this anymore than you do, but it's expected of us now that we're doing something as normal as having a wedding," she said, her frustration lacing every word.

"Gideon can just make anything we need," Leonard reminded her. "Rip as much as told us that."

"That would work fine for the crew on the Waverider, but what about Teams Flash and Arrow? Or my parents?" Sara pressed. "Do you want to be the one to answer all of their questions about where we're registered? Or, better yet, just risk getting something we hate because they didn't know what else to get us?"

Leonard took a moment to think about some of the things that Barry or Cisco would buy them and visibly shuddered. "You may have a point," he slowly conceded.

"So, what do you think of this set?" Sara asked, gesturing to the place setting she was standing in front of, finding the contrasting black and royal blue pattern with the speckled design striking.

Leonard looked at the set, appreciating the color, but inevitably shaking his head. "No, I don't like colored dishes. I like to be able to see my food."

"You think it's going to blend into the blue dishes?" Sara teased. "Were you planning on adding more blue foods to our meals?"

"Ha, ha," Leonard drawled. He stepped over to another set that had a ring of blue around the edge but a white face and a lighter blue-gray exterior. "This one," he said.

Sara stepped in front of him, picked up the bowl, and had to agree that it was a nice set. "I like the bowls. And the design."

She scanned the set to add to their registry and leaned back against him.

"I still say the ones we have are fine," Leonard grumbled, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Besides, it's not like we can use these with Dean."

Their son had only recently started eating solid foods, and it would be a few years yet before he would be trusted around breakable dishes.

"We'll add some cute plastic ones to the list that Dean can use," Sara promised.

Leonard groaned at the idea of adding more to the list, causing Sara to giggle and turn around. Sara leaned up to brush her lips against his. Leonard chased her mouth as she pulled away all too quickly.

"How much longer are we going to be here?" Leonard quietly grumbled, his forehead pressed to hers.

Sara glanced down at her list. They had already selected glassware, cutlery, and kitchen appliances, so that just left… "Linens and bedding."

Leonard pulled back, abruptly. "I am not letting your friends buy us bedding and towels. That's creepy."

"You don't want them thinking of what we'll be wearing when using them?" Sara said, raking her eyes over her fiancé's body. "Or the lack of what we'll be wearing?"

"Exactly," Leonard agreed, unconsciously pulling his coat tighter around his body.

Sara laughed. "Okay, we can leave that off," she agreed. "In that case, we're done here."

"About time," Leonard rejoiced.

"At least this is one less thing for Sin and Mick to harp about," Sara said. "They're taking their duties as Maid of Honor and Best Man much more seriously than I expected."

"At least Mick is letting Gideon make the tuxes," Leonard said as they headed to hand in their scanner.

"Lucky you," Sara said. "Sin and Thea are insisting that I need to find my dress in a bridal shop," Sara complained. "I tried to convince them to let me just wear my White Canary leathers, but they both vetoed it."

"I wouldn't mind that," Leonard admitted. 

"That's what I said!" Sara threw her hands up in exasperation. "Anyway, Thea's coming up this weekend and we're going dress shopping with my mom."

Leonard winced, knowing that was going to be a stressful day for her. "Anything I can do?"

"Have lots of wine and chocolate waiting when I get home?" Sara implored.

Leonard chuckled. "You've got it."

~~*~~

Sin's phone started buzzing at eight am on Saturday morning, waking her up. She groped around to find it, glaring at it for a minute before reading the text on her home screen.

_Thea: I'm here! Come let me in before I ring the bell and wake the baby._

Sin bolted up and began to text that she was on her way as she headed up the stairs to open the front door.

"What are you doing here so early?" she grumbled as she opened the door to a beaming Thea.

"Barry came to get me," Thea said, running a hand through her wind-blown hair. Then she noticed Sin's bedhead. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes!" the other girl huffed. "I thought we had another two hours."

"Pfft," Thea waved that off. "You should know me better than that by now. There's shopping to be done!"

"What's going on down here?" Sara grumbled as she made her way down the stairs, tying a robe around her waist. "Thea, why are you here so early?"

"It's eight o'clock," Thea said. "You have a baby; this should hardly be early for you."

"It is when the baby actually sleeps through the night," Sara said. She finished descending the stairs and headed for the kitchen. "I need coffee. You want?"

"You know it," Sin said, following her friend.

"Yes, please," Thea agreed.

Sin began pulling bowls and cereal boxes out of cabinets for herself and Sara. "Did you eat?" she asked Thea, holding up a box of Golden Grahams. 

"I'm all set," Thea said, sitting at the kitchen table. "Why aren't you two more excited for today?"

"Because we're going dress shopping," Sin said. 

"What she said," Sara agreed as the coffee began to drip.

"But we're going wedding dress shopping," Thea said enthusiastically, practically vibrating with enthusiasm.

Sara walked over to Thea and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Sara, the not-so-blushing bride. I don't think we've met. I like fighting bad guys while wearing leather and driving motorcycles."

"You're a riot," Thea said, drolly, slapping the hand away. 

"I'm just not into all this girly stuff," Sara said, returning to the coffee and filling three mugs, leaving an empty one out for Leonard.

"Me either," Sin said, setting a bowl of cereal in front of Sara and sitting in front of her mug of coffee with her own breakfast.

"That's why you have me," Thea insisted. "I'm girly enough for all of us."

"My mom loves this stuff, too," Sara added. "She's definitely looking forward to this shopping trip more than I am. I'll give her a call when I go up to shower to let her know she can come over earlier."

They finished their breakfast and coffee in relative silence. Then Thea wandered into the living room when Sara and Sin left to shower and dress. 

She was playing on her phone a few minutes later when Leonard came down the stairs carrying Dean.

"There's the baby," Thea said in that annoying voice all women seemed to have around babies. "Can you say Auntie Thea?"

"He can't talk," Leonard said, not happy to have been kicked out of his nice, warm bed to entertain Thea.

"But he will," Thea sing-songed at the baby. To Leonard, she said, "There's still some coffee in the pot."

"Excellent."

"I can take Dean," Thea offered as Leonard headed for the kitchen. 

Leonard paused for a minute before allowing Thea to take his son from his arms. Once he was sure she was holding the baby securely, he went to grab his coffee and heat up a bottle for Dean.

Thea returned to the sofa and sat, cooing at Dean. Leonard offered to take Dean back to feed him after returning, but Thea just reached for the bottle and proceeded to feed him herself. 

Leonard sat at the other end of the sofa to watch them, marveling that Oliver Queen's kid sister was in his house feeding his son.

"Be easy with Sara today," Leonard said, breaking the silence.

Thea looked up at him. "It's not like we're going into battle."

"No, that would be much easier for her," Leonard agreed.

"I don't understand why she's so resistant to this. I bet she cleans up really nice," Thea said.

"She does," Leonard confirmed. "She also has her own style."

"I'm not going to make her get some poofy Cinderella dress," Thea insisted. "I know that's not her."

"And don't suggest anything backless," Leonard cautioned. 

Thea looked down at Dean, who was nearly done with his bottle. "I know about her scars," she said, quietly. "I saw them after she came b-- after the Pit. It healed my scars because I wasn't dead yet, but not Sara's."

Leonard had forgotten that Thea and Sara had that in common. Thea may not have been fully dead at the time, but they had both been reborn in the Lazarus Pit. They'd both had to fight a type of bloodlust.

Leonard took the empty bottle from Thea and set it on the coffee table before taking Dean back so that he could burp the baby over his shoulder.

"I also know that she'd rather Laurel be the one doing this with her instead of me," Thea admitted, turning to fully face Leonard. 

Leonard nodded, but felt compelled to say, "She's glad to have you."

Thea suddenly sat up straighter. "Wait a minute, where's your sister? Lisa, right? Shouldn't she be coming?"

"You organized this party," Leonard reminded her. "Did you invite her?"

"I don't have her phone number," Thea said. "Now she's going to hate me. Quick, give me her number," she said, pulling out her phone.

"I'll call her," Leonard said, pulling his own phone out of a pocket as he adjusted Dean in his other arm.

At first he thought the call was going to go to voicemail, but Lisa finally answered, "Why are you calling me so early?"

"What are your plans for the day?" Leonard asked. He ignored Cisco's voice in the background asking who was calling only through practice.

"Nothing special," Lisa said. "Why?"

"Sara's going wedding dress shopping today. Interested in tagging along?" Leonard proposed.

"Now?" Lisa shrieked.

"Well, soon," Leonard said. "She and Sin are getting dressed and her mom is coming over in a little while before they head out. Her friend, Thea, came up, too."

"Right, Cisco said something about Barry having to run to Star City this morning," Lisa said, then quietly asked, "Does she want me there?"

"Of course she does," Leonard said. "She didn't plan this excursion and when Thea realized you weren't coming she insisted I call you. Sara will be thrilled."

"I'm sure," Lisa huffed, having gotten to know her soon to be sister-in-law pretty well.

"About you going, not about the shopping itself," Leonard amended.

"I'll be over as soon as possible," Lisa promised. "Don't let them leave without me."

"She's getting ready now," Leonard informed Thea.

"Who is?" Sara asked, sitting between them.

"Lisa," Leonard said.

"She's coming, too?" Sara beamed at the news.

"She is now," Leonard confirmed. 

"I just realized that I should have invited her from the beginning, but I didn't have her number," Thea admitted.

"It's gonna be quite the party," Sin said, entering and settling on a chair.

"Too bad Felicity couldn't make it," Sara said. "It won't be the same without the whole wedding party."

"She wanted to be here," Thea said, "but you know how she gets when there's a mystery to solve."

The two women grinned at each other, knowing just how focused Felicity could get when she was hacking.

"You sure you don't mind going even though you're not a bridesmaid?" Sara asked.

"Please, I live for this stuff," Thea asserted. "In an alternate universe, I probably would have been an event planner."

Shortly after Dinah and Lisa arrived, the ladies all piled into Dinah's Jeep and they headed to the bridal boutique Thea had made the appointment at.

After her talk with Leonard, Thea had excused herself and called the boutique so they could sort through the dresses they'd pre-selected for Sara and remove anything too poofy or backless.

As the party entered the boutique, a smartly dressed woman approached them, heading directly towards Thea, who was beaming with excitement. "You must be Sara. My name is Victoria and I'll be assisting you today."

"Actually, I'm Sara," she announced from behind Victoria who'd bypassed the actual bride. "That's Thea, who made the arrangements."

Victoria took in the scowl on Sara's face and internalized a sigh while fixing a smile on her face. She hated these kinds of brides. "My apologies," she said, turning to the rack of dresses they had set aside for Sara. "After speaking with Thea, we set aside these dresses that are in your size. Feel free to look around at everything else, as we can tailor anything here to fit."

Thea, Lisa, and Dinah immediately began sifting through the dresses, commenting loudly about how this one had great detail work, or that one would make Sara look like a princess.

Lisa held up a mermaid cut dress against her body. "This is gorgeous."

Sara looked at it and agreed that it was pretty, but, "And useless in a fight."

"There won't be any fighting at your wedding," Thea was quick to assure her. "We'll make sure of it."

"I need to be able to move in whichever dress we choose," Sara pressed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Is there anything with pants in there?" she asked Victoria.

Victoria moved to another rack in the boutique and pulled out a lovely white jumpsuit with floral details on the bodice.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Sara purred, taking a step towards Victoria, but was cut off by her mother.

"You are _not_ wearing a jumpsuit on your wedding day," she insisted, a horrified expression widening her eyes. 

"Shouldn't I be able to wear what I want?" Sara challenged, raising an eyebrow. 

"You always used to talk about wearing a beautiful white ball gown when you got married," Dinah said with a nostalgic sigh. "You and Laurel both. I recall many childhood discussions of what your weddings would be like, and you were always in a dress."

Sara's expression softened. "A lot has happened to me since then. I'm not that same little girl."

"I know," Dinah acknowledged. "But you can't expect me to believe that you wouldn't regret not getting married in a white dress."

"Cream," Sara corrected. "Not white. I've had a baby, Mom, I don't think wearing virginal white is appropriate."

"So long as it's a cream _dress_ , I won't complain," Dinah compromised, smiling once again.

"Fine," Sara exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "Show me the dresses."

Dinah steered her back to where the others were going through the assorted dresses in dozens of different styles. 

Sara laughed at her friends' antics. Even Sin had gotten caught up in the excitement and was admiring the various styles. 

Sara's eyes drifted to front of the store and the dresses in the window display and her breath caught. She felt herself walking towards the display, vaguely recalling seeing [the ivory dress](http://www.davidsbridal.com/Product_beaded-stretch-crepe-wedding-dress-swg752_sheath-wedding-dresses) from the street as they'd entered, but it was the back of the dress that caught her attention now. The back was covered with a sheer fabric with sparkling beading in elegant deco patterns. The front of the dress had the same beading over the bodice portion of the dress and through the cap sleeves.

"That's the one," Sara whispered to herself, reaching out to touch the fabric of the dress. Louder to catch the attention of the others, she said, "I found it."

All eyes turned to her before crowding in close to see the dress Sara had chosen, all muttering agreements about how gorgeous and perfect it was for her.

Victoria smoothly stepped around the excited women to slip the dress off the mannequin. "If you'll follow me, you can try it on."

Sara numbly followed the saleswoman into the dressing room and automatically began stripping off her clothes and pulled the dress over her head. As she closed the side zipper and looked in the mirror, she knew this was the one.

She stepped out of the dressing room and stood before her friends and mother with tears in her eyes.

"It's perfect," Sin gushed. 

"Yeah," Sara agreed, wiping the tears away. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and walked to the tri-fold mirror, trying to see her back. 

Thea came up and adjusted the mirror, searching for the same thing Sara was. Quietly, she said, "You can barely see them. A little tattoo cover-up makeup and they'll disappear behind the design."

"I know it's silly," Sara said. "I shouldn't be worried about them showing."

"It's not silly," Thea insisted. "We want the attention on you and your soon-to-be-husband. Not on reminders of your past."

Sara turned and hugged Thea tightly, glad for the quiet understanding. "Thank you," she whispered in the other girl's ear.

Lisa and Sin approached the two and Lisa turned Sara back to fact the mirror, gathering up the blonde's hair in her hands. She twisted the long locks and held it up behind Sara's head. "With a back like this, I'm thinking your hair will definitely need to be up."

Thea pulled a couple of pieces free to frame Sara's face. "That's better."

"While I like that, Dean will just latch on and pull the rest of it out of place," Sara said, brushing the loose pieces behind her ears.

"Shall I bring over a selection of veils?" Victoria offered.

"No veil," Sin said, quickly.

"I have a baby," Sara explained. "The less temptation for him, the better."

"Understood," Victoria said. "Is there anything else you'd like to try on?"

"No, this is it," Sara said, decisively.

"But it's the first one you tried," Victoria pointed out.

"When you know, you know," Sara said firmly. "This is it."

"Very well; I'll schedule an appointment with our seamstress to adjust the length if you'd like to change back into your street clothes. We can look at shoes at that time or you can bring ones you've found elsewhere with you."

As Sara stepped back into the dressing room, she could hardly believe how loathe she was to take off the dress now that she'd found it. She carefully unzipped it and slipped it off, reverently hanging it up before dressing in her jeans, t-shirt, and boots.

After taking care of the necessary paperwork and scheduling the fitting, Thea took her aside. 

"See, that wasn't so painful," she said.

"We just got lucky," Sara said, not wanting to give Thea the satisfaction. "Besides, we still need to find bridesmaids dresses."

"Nooooo!" Sin wailed from behind them.

Sara turned to smirk at her friend. "If I'm wearing a dress, then so are you," she said.

"You never told me dresses were part of the gig," Sin pouted.

"What did you think you were going to wear?" Dinah asked.

"A tux, like Lisa," Sin said. "I look stupid in a dress."

"I bet Mick won't think so," Sara teased. 

"Why is Lisa wearing a tux?" Dinah asked.

"Because I'm standing up with my brother," Lisa said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Although I'd prefer to be wearing a dress. I look hot in dresses. Or leather, but Lenny will never let me get away with leather."

"If you want to wear a dress, you can wear a dress," Sara said. "Len just assumed you'd want to be in a tux like him, Mick, and Jax."

"So she and Felicity can wear dresses and I'll wear a tux," Sin suggested.

"You're still wearing a dress," Sara said. "The good news is that you all get to pick your own styles, so long as they are black and all the same material."

"Fine," Sin grumbled. "It's your wedding."

Sara gave her a one-armed hug. "It's just for one day. You'll survive."

"If you say so," Sin sighed. 

"Would you like to see our bridesmaid selection now?" Victoria asked.

"Another time," Dinah said. "I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

The others heartily agreed and they piled back into the Jeep and went out for a relaxing lunch before heading back to Sara and Leonard's house. 

"How did it go?" Leonard asked, although the happy look on Sara's face told him everything. 

"Mission accomplished," Sara said, stepping into his arms and kissing him briefly. Then she bent to lift Dean out of his bouncy chair and kissed him on the forehead before Dinah took him out of her arms as she cooed at her grandson.

"Do I get to see it?" Leonard asked.

"Not until your wedding day," Thea said. 

"Can't blame a guy for trying," he said. 

"I really must be going," Dinah said, settling Dean back in the bouncy chair. "You looked wonderful, darling."

"I should go, too," Lisa said. "Can I drop you at the train station?" she asked Thea.

"That'd be great," Thea said. "Thanks."

"Barry's not taking you back?" Sin asked.

"Nah," Thea said. "I was in a hurry to get here. I can take the slow way home."

They filed out and Sin offered to put Dean down for his nap before going to call Mick, which Sara readily agreed to.

"Are you happy?" Leonard asked Sara as they settled on the couch once they were alone.

"The happiest I've ever been in my life," Sara said, showing him without words just how happy she was. 

The End


End file.
